Bonfires and Heartbreaks
by BarrelRacer800
Summary: Drew daughter of Poseidon (my character) caught here boyfriend Jacob son of Mercury, cheating on her. Drew wants to get even and does with the help of Will Solace and the Apollo cabin. How she does you will have to read it to find out. Her best friend/ex boyfriend Nico comes back to camp to try to help her with it and he does a little to well. rated T
1. Bonfires and Heartbreaks

**I got bored so I desisted to right this. Hope you like it.**

**Drew my character that you met in (Sea Princess Who?), well Nico and her broke up, although they are still friends. This is about a year after the War against Gaea and her sons. The Roman camps was destroyed and know the Romans live at "Camp Half-Blood" with the Greeks. Drew is 14 and she is dating Jacob son of Mercury (Hermes). So this is a story about a sad day in her life at camp.**

* * *

**I do not own, Skylar she is owned by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s. **

**I do not own, Sam and McKenna either, they are owned by McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on**

* * *

I woke up this morning in my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. Percy my brother was already awake and was playing what looked like Black Ops. When he was I was up he said, "Morning' Sea Horse." That's my nickname, he knows I don't like being called that, that's why he does it, he's my brother of course he has to think of some way to get on my nerves that's what brothers do.

"Where McKenna?" I asked him, McKenna is my sister she is fifteen, same age as me.

"Where do you think she is?" Percy answered my question with another Question.

"With Zack," I answered my own question.

"You are Correct."

I shook my head; Percy was a piece of work. He was seventeen and was a senior in high school, but during the summer camp hired him on as a sword fighting trainer.

"Percy," I asked, "shouldn't you be teaching your first class right about know?"

"Drew, you have been here for a year, you should know what today is."

I thought for a second, "June fifth."

"Well, that and it's the first day of the summer, all of the campers should be coming today, so no classes YAY."

"I knew that," I said.

"Yes, you did, I can tell that from the confused look on your face." I cursed under my breath, and then grabbed my skinny jeans and Black tang top with a horse rearing on it then headed for the shower.

When I was down I walked around the camp. I saw a punch of new campers. As I walked pasted the Hermes/Mercury cabin, I sensed a present to hind me. I stopped and was getting ready see that my follower was, but then I was tackled. Jacob my boyfriend landed on top of me. He had brown hair and bright green eyes, a crooked smile and was always in trouble.

"Hey Sea Horse, I missed you."

"Don't call me that!" I smiling so he knew I was playing

He jumped up. "What, no hi or I missed you." He helped me up.

"Fine, I missed you,"

"Good." He pulled me to him and gave me a small peck on the lips. Then he looked at his watch, "O gods, I'm so sorry I got to go I was supposed to help Jason this morning, I got to go." He kissed me on the cheek then darted off.

"He is always busy lately," a voice said from the porch of the Hermes cabin, I turned and there was Skylar, she was the head consular of the Hermes cabin. (If you want her story read the story "Stealing the Sun's Heart") "We barely see him anymore, and he is always late." I took a deep breath, and then walked to the beach.

Of course I love the beach, daughter of Poseidon here. When I got here I took of my shoes and sat in the sand. I laid back and let the suns beams hit me. After about five minutes I fell asleep, I woke up about twenty minutes, then desisted to take a short walk, I stepped into the woods and started walking, I looked at all the birds and plants. I had gone about fifteen minutes in when I saw it, the seen that I would give anything to erase from my memory, Jacob was locked lips with Kasey Sampson, daughter of Aphrodite. I was about to scream and interrupt 'there' moment, but something inside me stopped me.

I turned and ran; they had not seen me, which was good. I guess. I dashed past trees and busted into the clearing, I ran straight for my cabin then slammed the door. Percy and McKenna weren't there which I was happy for, I didn't want them to see my cry, I face planted my bed and the tears started to poor out. This was not like me; I have never cried over a boy, I had always refused to. Something inside me told me to stop crying and suck it up. I convinced myself to stop crying.

I started pacing around my cabin, I believed in revenge, I had been asked many time if I was the daughter of Nemesis., I always told them ya I positive I am the daughter of Poseidon if you don't believe me you can ask my daddy. They never asked him.

Then it came to me I knew what I was going to do. I walked out of my cabin, I saw Jacob walking towards me, "Hey Sea Horse, want to do something later."

"No thanks I'm busy."

"Come on Sea Horse," he said trying to pull me in for a kiss but I pulled away.

"You know what? I have to go." And with that I darted off. I ran up to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door, it opened and Will Solace stood there.

"Will can I ask for a favorer?"

"I guess, but you are kind of scaring me with that look in your eyes." I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Okay Drew, but why?"

"You'll know when the time is right," I told him, "o and don't tell anyone but your siblings and when tell them not to tell, I don't want it getting out."

"Okay," he replied, "I think I know why you are doing this but I am not going to ask. See at the bonfire." And with that he shut the door. I turned and slowly walked back to my cabin. This is going to be the best bonfire ever. I thought to myself.

* * *

**Later of the Bonfire **

"Okay everyone," Will began, he was sitting next to me the only person between us was his girlfriend Skylar, "We are going to do something different to tonight." Everyone looked at him odd. Will nodded and started to strum on his guitar, his siblings joined in. Then I started to sing, everyone looked at me aw. They had never heard me sing before even Percy and McKenna. I glared as I sung.

I sung,

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I didn't take my eyes on Jacob once while I sung, I made sure he knew this song was directed towards him, he was getting what was coming to him, know everyone would know he is a no good cheater.

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

When I was done, I stood up walked ever to him and slapped him. "You seriously thought I would not find out?" I screamed at him in front of everyone. Everyone was taken back, well everyone except for Will, he just nodded, I guess he guessed correctly.

"Drew," Jacob said looking hurt. "Can we talk in private?"

"NO", I snapped.

"Drew, what did he do?" Percy asked.

"What did he do," I started, "he cheated on me."

There were a few laughs, "Man," Leo laughed, "say goodbye to your life."

"What?" Jacob asked. Percy stood up.

"Excuse use for one second," Percy said and then dragged Jacob away.

McKenna can over and sat next me. "You okay sis?"

"I am know." I smiled and the Apollo cambers started singing about their grandma getting dressed for battle. We heard Jacob scream out in pain a couple times but no one did anything. If they wanted to, they weren't stupid, going up against Percy when he was mad know that was suicide.

* * *

**Later back at the Poseidon cabin**

McKenna and were sitting on my bed talking when Percy walked in.

"Percy did you kill him?" I asked.

He looked at me odd, "Hades no, if I would of killed him that would mean to desert for a month."

We laughed then McKenna spoke up. "If you didn't kill him what did you do to him."

"Let's just say," Percy began, "every time he looks at his forearm he will has a scare of a trident and he will never mess with the heart of a child of Poseidon again."

"Thanks Percy," I said giving him a hug.

"You're my little sister I would do anything for you. Know lights out, I'm tired." I sleep that night although I had, had better day I had also I had worst so, and I had, had some of those worst days alone. At least this time I had my brother and sister there for me. I was staring at roof of the cabin to my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

I would make a comeback. Nobody messes with a daughter of Poseidon.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. i had fun writing it, i was actually sitting in Spanish class when i wrote it, so thank and tell me what you think. **

**in this story i had Characters from Skylar and McKenna they are famous, well to me they are famous, check them out. **


	2. I love you

**i was told that, you liked it better when Drew was dating Nico, so her you go. hope you like it. **

* * *

**POV: Drew Springs**

I woke up this morning in a somewhat good mood. I told everyone that I was okay. I hoped everyone had bought it; the truth is that I am dyeing on the inside, I love Jacob and he cheated on me. Sure I ratted him out in front of the whole camp and Percy cut a trident onto him arm but still, I still was hurt.

I got up and yelled, "Rise and Shine." Percy fell out of bed and McKenna hit her head on the roof. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it burst out laughing.

Percy and McKenna looked at each other, "Get her." Percy yelled and with that I was being held down on my bed by Percy and McKenna was tickling the life out, "Uncle, Uncle," I laughed. Percy gave McKenna the 'I'm not satisfied yet look', and then picked me up and carried me out the door with McKenna following close behind.

We passed the Stoll brothers (Travis and Connor) and Zack (McKenna's boyfriend), I yelled to them, "Guys help me," I pleated. They looked at Percy lugging me over his shoulder and they burst out laughing. Thank for the help, I thought.

I couldn't see where we were going, TILL I was fling threw the air and landed in the lake. I felt the water build up around me I shot me up and I went flying ten feet out of the water, did a flip and dived back in, "Okay," McKenna. "We need to get washed up for breakfast."

I swam over to the shore and got out. Once I was out I shook like a dog, water went everywhere. Percy and McKenna willed themselves to stay dry, but the person that walked past us was not so lucky.

"Hey," a familiar voice yelled from behind me, I turned to find Nico my best friend/ex-boyfriend standing there drenched. He was supposed to be with his dad in the underworld. What was he doing here?

"Nico," I screamed and tackled him in a bear hug, "I missed you. What are you doing here?

"What I guy can't come see his best friend." He knew about Jacob and me.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked.

"Um," Percy said looking unpleasant, "McKenna and I will do at the cabin waiting for you."

"What," McKenna yelled, "I want to watch this."

"McKenna," Percy said giving a 'the' stare.

"Okay," she said dragging herself away, before she was gone through she turned back to me and mouth, 'I want to know everything'. I smiled at the turned and followed Percy back to our cabin.

"Okay, Zack told me last night," Nico finally told me asked they had disappeared from view.

"Thanks for coming, "I thanked him. Then I saw what position we were in, he was still holding me waist and my arm were still around his neck from arm hug. "O sorry." I said pulling away, but he pulled me back. "I missed you Drew," there was silence for a minute, and then he spoke again, "I miss us." Did he just say, he missed US?

Gods he was not making my brake up easy. "Um I got to go," I said, "Percy and McKenna are waiting for me." I turned and ran. I didn't know if I still had feeling for Nico. Did I? He was the whole reason I was even at camp in the first place.

At my cabin I changed into a blue tang top and white short shorts. I pulled back my hair in a ponytail. When I first got to the cabin, I told Percy and McKenna to go ahead of me, that I would meet them there.

I open the door to my cabin and step out; there standing outside the door is Jacob. "What do you want?" I asked him with discussed in my voice.

He only said one word, but I wish he would of said none, "you". Then before I could protest he pulled me in and kissed me, I tried to pull away but I couldn't, he was holding me to tight, after a minute he finally pulled away and I slapped he as hard as my strength would let me, then I darted of the Poseidon cabins porch Jacob was chasing me but I didn't stop running till I plowed into Skylar, Jacob's half-sister and head conciliar of the Hermes/Mercury cabin, she had took over after the second titan war.

"Her Drew, what are you running fro…" her voice trailed off a Jacob slid to a stop behind me.

"I have to go, "I told and took off again, Jacob tried to follow me but Skylar held him back. Thank you Skylar.

As reached the dinner pavilion breathing heard. "Are you okay," Katie Gardner asked me.

"What? O yah I'm fine," I lied. I went over and took my seat at the Poseidon table.

**POV: Nico (bet you did not see that coming****) **

Drew ran into to pavilion and she was breathing hard, there was something wrong. She wouldn't tell anyone that though. I got up and walked over to her.

"Drew, can we talk for a minute?" she shook her head and followed me out of everyone's ear shot, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She told me.

"Cut the crap Drew, I know you better than that." She took a deep breath, looked over at the pavilion and someone was watching us that someone to be exact was Jacob. She gasped she bolded to the pond, I chased her. She was about to dive in but I grab her arm and pulled me to me.

Tears were streaming down her face, "Drew, what did he do?"

"I, I," she cocked out, "was coming out of my cabin on my way to breakfast he grabbed me and kissed me, I couldn't get away." This made tears come down faster. My shirt (favorite shirt to be exact) was getting socked in the spot that she had her face hid in.

I pulled her chin up so that she would look me in the eyes, "please don't cry," I begged her, "I don't like it when you cry." She sniffed, wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I love you, Drew," I leaned down till there was a two inch gap between are lips, then she leaned up and closed the gap. I brain melted, I moved me hands to her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her arms went around my neck as I deepened to kiss.

Then we interrupted by someone loudly clearing there throat. We pulled away from each other and turned to look at the person.

"Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Drew snapped at Jacob.

"Yes you are." Jacob told her, he grabbed her arm and a tried to drag her away from me. That was what made me snap, nobody touches Drew like that. She deserved much, much better than him.

I punched Jacob in the gut, he let go of her arm. He clenched his stomach. Drew believes in striking while there down, so she spun and kicked him and he fell back. He looked her in disbelief, then got up and run away.

I turned my attention back to Drew; she on the other hand did not look away until Jacob was out of sight. Then she turned back to me.

"Thank you," she said. I didn't say anything I just kissed me again, and she kissed back, I pushed her against a tree, my hands at me waist trying to pull her as close to me as possible. One of her hands was getting tangled in my hair, the other was rested over my heart, gods do I love this girl.

We had been kissing for who knows how long. Minutes? Hours? Days? We broke apart for a second, mostly because both us had to breath. "I λοφε ψου" (I love you) I told her.

"I do to," and with that I pushed my lips back against her, she was mine once again, and this time, I would not let her go.

* * *

**once again hope you liked it, tell me if you want me to do more Drew and Nico or if you want me to do another couple.**

**Poll**

**Jason and Piper**

** or**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**thanks for reading, love ya'll and please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
